SHINee Couple
by Pearlescent '2Min' Blue
Summary: Anyeong !  this is a story about SHINee's romantic couples!  Mostly is 2Min, but I'll make a lot more Jongkey and Onkey as well :   if any of you guys want me to make story about other couples, like OnTae maybe, just review :D  Kamsahamnida !


**Chapter 1**

"I'm full…" Jonghyun whines. Key grins and walks toward Jonghyun. He wraps his arms around his husband, I mean, Jonghyun. "You are so adorable when you're full. Makes me want to eat you~" Key bites Jonghyun's ear slowly. A little smirk shows on Jonghyun's face. "You seem to be in a good mood today, my dearest wife. Usually, I'm the one who make the 1st move. What happened?" Jonghyun can feel Key's lips pressing on his neck. "Is it a crime for a wife to do lovey dovey with his husband?" Jonghyun kisses Key's lips slowly. "Not at all." And they continue their simple kiss to a more passionate kiss.

"Can you guys start ONE morning without kissing?" Onew stares at them funnily. Key stops kissing Jonghyun and stares at Onew. "Jealous much?". A giggle appears on Onew's face. "Why should I?", "Simple, really. You are the only one who doesn't have a pair in SHINee. I have my sexy Jjong, and Minho has the maknae, Taemin." Minho and Taemin look at Key surprisingly at the same time, and Minho said, "We are not couples" while Taemin only nods slowly. The other three members say "LIAR." to Minho and Taemin together after that.

Onew sighs. "Okay, I'm jealous. But, at least I still have my chicken, so I'm cool." Taemin stares at Onew innocently. "Hyung, you can't marry a chicken and have kids from chicken…" the other members burst into laughter, including Onew. "Aigo… I know that, Taeminnie. But I still can enjoy them. Besides, they never let me down. Except, when they are undercooked..." the other members laugh again. Suddenly, a knocking was heard. Onew as the leader stands up and opens the door.

"Guys, it's time for bed. It's already midnight, you know." It's SHINee's manager, telling them to sleep because tomorrow they will have a fan meeting in the hotel where they stay now. "Alright." –Minho stands up– "C'mon, Taemin. Let's get back to our room." Taemin nods and stands up with him. "Anyeong." The other 3 wave at them. "Anyeong, hyungs." Minho and Taemin say that together.

In the hotel, Minho and Taemin share the same room across from the room that the other hyungs share. Minho sits at the edge of the bed and takes off his cardigan. "I can't believe they think we are couples." He grins. "Y-yeah… I know… right?..." Taemin looks down and pout a little. Unsure on what's going on, Minho walks toward Taemin's bed and sits next to him. "What's wrong, Taemin?" Taemin shakes his head a bit. "Nothing's wrong hyung. Really." Minho notests Taemin's fake smile, but Minho can only stroke Taemin's head passionately. Taemin's face turns light red without him noticing. "Taemin… you're… blushing…" Minho widens his eyes, looking at Taemin's red face. "Re-really?" Reflex, Taemin covers his face with his hands so that Minho couldn't see him. 'D-don't look at me! It's embarrassing!" Minho moves his hand to Taemin's and pulls it out of his face. "Why is it embarrassing?"

Taemin lets Minho moves away his hand from his face. For a while, Minho stares at Taemin's angelic face and slowly strokes Taemin's face. Taemin flinch a little and looks onto Minho's eyes helplessly. "Hyung…" Taemin blushes real hard. "Can I… kiss you?" Minho smiles gently. "Why not? Just give me your best shot." Then Minho closes his eyes and let Taemin takes over. Taemin grabs both of Minho's shoulder and moves his head closer to Minho's. Few seconds, Minho can already feel Taemin's lips pressing his lips gently and slowly.

Minho moves his hand to stroke Taemin's hair gently, while their lips are still attached to each other. To make the situation hotter, Minho pushes his lips deeper that before and now his tongue starts to invade Taemin's mouth slowly. Taemin's tongue is trying to cooperate with Minho's, even though he is not used to it. Few seconds after that, the maknae releases his mouth from Minho's mouth, and cough a little. "You like it?" Minho touches Taemin's hand. A single nod from Taemin's head after that makes Minho blush a little.

"Hyung, I never see you blush before." The younger boy giggles innocently. "Who's fault is it?" Minho replies with a teasing smile. "Mine?" cutely, Taemin answers. "Exactly." Then, Minho kisses Taemin's neck. Then he continues sucking and licking it, until Taemin pushes him a bit. "W-wait… hyung… I'm not ready…" the older pushes the younger onto the bed and whispers onto his ear. "Don't worry. I'll guide you through it.".

Minho holds onto Taemin's belt and slowly takes it off. Taemin touches Minho's shirt at the same time and gently takes it off as well. Minho moves his head forward so that he can licks Taemin's chest and shoulder. Then he unzip Taemin's pants and pull his boxer down, so that Minho can see Taemin's 'it'. "Hyung…" Taemin shudders and starts moaning a little. "I'll do it slowly. Ok?" Taemin nods and closes his eyes. Minho's finger wraps Taemin's 'it' and starts licking it. He licks it slowly first, then he starts licking it deeper.

"Hn… Ahh… Hyung… I'm going to… Ahh…" Minho sucks 'it' without paying attention to what Taemin said. While sucking 'it', Minho moves his 2 fingers into Taemin's 'entrance'. Because of that, Taemin cries a bit and moans again. 'You are just too adorable, Taeminnie." Minho mutters while putting his 3rd finger in. "Hyung… please put it in… I'm going to… ahhh…" Minho removes his fingers from Taemin's 'entrance' and licks his finger. "As you wish, princess."

Taemin can feel Minho's hands holding his tights and spreads his legs gently. Taemin moans one time and shut his eyes, and let Minho takes over. Taemin shudders when Minho's 'it' touches the edge of Taemin's 'entrance'. Then slowly but sure, Minho pushes 'it' into Taemin's 'entrance' while sucking on Taemin's soft nipples. It's half way in, but Taemin already come. He cries and sobs a little when he just realizes, that it's all in. "Taemin… It's in… it's all in…" –Minho smiles happily– "Taemin, is it okay for me to come inside you?" Taemin holds Minho's neck and pull his head close. "Just, do as you like, hyung."

Five minutes later, Minho decides to stop and pull his 'it' out of Taemin, because Taemin already cries and sobs. "Hyung… why do you take it out?" Minho lies down next to Taemin and kisses his forehead. "I just can't stand seeing you cry, my little angel." Taemin smirks and looks at Minho deeply. "Hyung… I really love you… I really do… and… I'll always have…" Minho shows a surprise expression and cuddles Taemin. "I love you too, Taemin. So so much! This is the happiest day of my life! Taemin, do you want us to be couple?" Taemin hugs Minho and cries. "I thought… *sob* … you never asked... I'm so happy, hyung *sob*". For them, this night couldn't be any sweeter~

**x x x x x**

(At the other room, after Taemin and Minho left…)

"Alright. Can anyone guess what will they do in that room after this?" Key shows a teasingly funny face. Onew raises his hand. "Yes, Onew?". "Let me guess… making out?" Jonghyun claps literally. "Nice answer, hyung! But making out is not the answer we want to hear. Right, honey?" Key grins naughtily. "You always read my mine, sweety." Onew raises his hand again, but with more energy than before. "I know! It's sex, right?" Jonghyun and Key clap happily.

"So, we should really go to bed now, right?" Onew suggests. Jonghyun and Key nods together. Then they look at the beds. Only 2 beds and one couch. "Because I'm the leader, I'll sleep on the couch." Key denies Onew's sentence. "You don't have to, hyung. Me and my sexy dino are planning to sleep together on the same bed, so that we could be more romantic than ever ~" Onew laughs and literally jumps onto the bed and sleeps.

"There he goes…" Jonghyun stares at Onew who is already asleep. Suddenly, Key touches Jonghyun's back naughtily and sucks Jonghyun's neck. "Since he is asleep, we could do whatever we want… If you know what I mean~" Jonghyun smiles and turn his body facing Key's body. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." With a quick speed, Jonghyun pushes Key onto the bed and climb on top of him. Bravely, Key holds Jonghyun's face and kisses his lips deeply and makes Jonghyun's mouth wet.

"Gosh… why are you SO sexy, Key?" Key takes of Jonghyun's shirt impatiently. "It's in my blood to be sexy. What can I do?" Jonghyun starts kissing and nipping onto Keys neck and shoulder. "Mmm… oh yeah… that's the spot… ahh…" Key moans while holding onto Jonghyun's neck. Without thinking, Jonghyun moves his hands toward Key's 'it' and grabs it gently. Then he removes the belt and unzips the zipper, and only left the boxer. "I'm sorry. I just can't handle it. You are just way too sexy, sweety.". "It's okay. I love it when you do this anyway~" Jonghyun then sucks Key's 'it' naughtily and without noticing, Jonghyun's 'it' becomes tight. "awww… how cute… just by sucking mine, your 'it' becomes tight~". Jonghyun looks at his 'it' and giggles. "This way, we can do this faster so that no one will ever notice." Key moans few times and kiss Jonghyun's nipple. "You bad dino~" .

But when Jonghyun tries to unzip his pants, Onew mutters in his sleep. "Too noisy… chicken… shut up…" from that moment, Jonghyun and Key realize, that it's time for them to stop and that they are being too noisy. "How about calling it a day?" Key nods while smiling. After that, they wear their shirts and pants again and go to bed in the same bed, of course.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>So, that's all for chapter 1 :D<p>

I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, or if the story is bad, because this is my 1st time writing a SHINee fanfiction :)

Hope you guys enjoy it, and please review!

Anyeong~~! Kamsahamnida~~!

Sign: **Author KnoxFlames** a.k.a **Monica** (Y)


End file.
